The Silence in Which We Lay
by Shadow's Firebird
Summary: To stumble upon a rippling pensive can be both a gift and a curse, for what lies within is only known once there is no turning away from the memories. Harry finds himself lost in one of Snape's discarded horrors, but to his shock, it involves Harry's father, young and surprisingly...affectionate. Rated M for rape and other obscenity. James/Snape.


**Oh brain children...**

**Please don't murder me for this. I love Snape, believe me.**

XxXxXxXxXxX

Harry couldn't believe what he was witnessing. His face was pale and his hands were clammy, but an embarrassed heat was rapidly rushing up his neck. The air around him was thick with the shock and tension that washed over his slightly shaking form. He stared, dumbstruck, and unable to force coherent thought through his head. On instinct, he yelped and quickly covered his mouth, forgetting that he couldn't be seen or heard.

He didn't mean to stumble on something like this, something so personal and, quite frankly, disturbing and possibly mentally scarring. The Pensive had just been sitting atop Professor Snape's desk, unattended. Despite what he had seen in the past, Harry couldn't stop himself from taking a closer look into its shimmering depths. After all, the Potions master had been particularly nasty towards him lately, and he felt almost as if this was payback for how he'd been humiliated in his recent classes. But after stepping into this illusionary room, secluded, warm, and only illuminated by violet-flamed tapers, he was sure that Snape could never be cruel enough to him to justify what he was watching.

Before him, two teenage boys were lying back on a bed, one on top of the other, and they were kissing passionately. The bespectacled boy sitting on top had one hand creeping up the other's shirt and another squeezing its way up his thigh. Below him, a smaller, stringier boy was gripping his collar, whimpering as he felt him nibbling at his lower lip.

Harry had a deep suspicion that he knew these two boys.

"J…James," The thinner uttered, looking up at the other with misty eyes. "You're moving dangerously close to some sensitive areas. I thought we were just going back here to kiss."

The boy with glasses chuckled softly and looked into his eyes, sliding his hand further beneath a thin T-shirt. "But Sev, I want to show you something wonderful. I promise, you'll love it. You won't believe it isn't magic. C'mon, you can trust me."

A sharp squeak came from the smaller boy as he felt skilled fingers brush over his right nipple. He jerked on the bed, a heavy blush spreading up his face. "I don't think I'm ready for this, James! I…I do trust you, but…"

"But what?" James moved closer to him, leaving soft kisses along his pale neck. "Are you scared to let me touch you? Do you think I'll hurt you?" He moved down to the crook, starting to suck and nip at it. "I'll be gentle. Just give in to your desires, Severus. You'll wonder why you even doubted yourself."

A powerful wave of sickness welled up within Harry's stomach. James? James could only be his father; after all, the two looked so much alike. And Severus was his Potions teacher, Professor Snape! Harry was blown back by this memory. His father and his least favorite teacher? In a relationship? They were supposed to hate each other! James had relentlessly bullied Snape every chance he got, as publicly as he could manage! Why then were the two of them currently laying on a bed, kissing, with James trying to convince a teenage Snape to give in and have sex with him? It didn't make sense!

_'Unless,'_ Harry thought. _'He only bullies him as a cover. That would be sort of logical, then the two wouldn't be suspected of being together. But if that's the case, he sure is harsh about it…'_

"But…James…" Severus let out a whimper as the taller boy gave the nub a hard pinch, his other hand squeezing roughly on his slender ass.

"Relax, Sev. It's okay." James kissed him tenderly, smiling. "If you're scared that you won't satisfy me, don't worry about that either. Even if you're inexperienced, you're incredibly hot. And I want you _badly._"

Snape's face was now a deep ruby as he tightly closed his eyes. "O-oh, that's so…James, you're making me blush…"

"Aww, how cute," The older teased. He grabbed hold of the hem of Severus' shirt and quickly tugged it up, moving his lips a bit lower. "Let's see if I can do it some more."

A delectable mewl echoed into the near empty dungeon room as James' soft lips connected with the flesh of his lover's chest. He licked and sucked at the delicate nub, teasing the other with his fingertips. The sounds of Snape's pitiful squeaking sent jolts of heat to his groin with each swirl of his tongue. He grinned into his skin, purring softly as his tongue teased the sensitive spot, trailing a bit lower to flick across his stomach. It traced his navel, dipping in lightly. The younger boy mewled, one hand quickly gripping James' hair.

"J-James! No, I…I'm not ready for this!" He yelped, biting his lip.

James chuckled darkly, peering up from the hem of the boy's jeans. "It's alright, Sev. It'll feel amazing, just relax. I'll take care of you."

His thin, skilled fingers slipped around the button, popping it through the hole and tugging the zipper down. Pearly teeth tugged at Snape's soft black underwear as his jeans were slowly pulled down, gliding along his smooth, creamy legs. James tossed them to the floor, smirking at the boy's embarrassed and fearful blush.

"You really are cute, Sevvy," He chuckled, pecking the boy's cheek. "And excellent choice in underwear. Were they having a sale in the junior misses'?"

Snape blushed deeply at his laugh, squirming uncomfortably on the bed. "That's mean, James. We're poor, and this is the best I could afford. Besides, I didn't think anyone would really be poking around down there."

"Oh, lighten up. It's just a joke." James grabbed his hips, rubbing the curves of his pelvis roughly. Snape whimpered, biting into his knuckle to keep from making sound.

"Ah, James…" He murmured, eyes growing misty. "Please, that's a little hard. I-if you're going to do this, please be gentle…"

James sneered, giving him a wicked grin. "Aww, c'mon, Sev! You make the cutest faces when I'm rough with you!"

He practically tore the boy's underwear off, leaving a bruising kiss on his slightly puffy lips. Snape thin, pale body was now completely exposed, leaving him very abashed. Harry swallowed back a creeping feeling of discomfort. It felt wrong to see his teacher in this vulnerable state, even if he was a teenager. Severus' eyes were a little wide as he saw James lift his legs onto his own, stroking his thighs languidly. Three fingertips were suddenly touching his mouth, half-pushing in to touch his tongue.

"Open your mouth," James instructed.

Snape looked very worried. "Wh-why?"

The bespectacled boy rolled his eyes. "Yeesh. You really are a virgin, huh?"

Suddenly, he grabbed the boy's jaw, shoving his fingers past his lips. He pushed in aggressively, jamming against his tongue. Snape gagged, gripping the hand that was forcing its way into his mouth.

"Hkames!" He shouted, thrashing a bit. "Ah cahnk breagh!"

Harry recoiled at the awful look on his father's face. His eyes were wide with delight and his teeth bared in a malicious grin. "So sorry, Sevvy! You'll have to speak up! I can't understand you!"

He yanked his hand away, leaving Snape coughing and rubbing his now sore throat. Dark eyes looked up with terror at James, making him snort. He lowered his hand down to Snape's rear, touching his smooth entrance.

"J-James, stop, please! I don't want to do this anymore!" Snape pleaded.

James simply laughed, ruffling his hair with his clean hand. "Aww, but Sev! It's just not fun if you're too comfortable! I like to keep you on your toes!"

With a grunt, he shoved all three fingers deep into the boy, causing him to cry sharply. Snape tore at the sheets, tears immediately budding on his eyes. His hips twitched a bit, but only slightly, as it was painful to move.

"No! James, no! Please!" He begged.

Harry didn't want to watch anymore, but he found himself transfixed. A part of him was trying to be consoling, unable to believe what was happening. _'It's not real. James isn't really going to rape him, this is all just a dream that Snape is having. That's got to be it. He'll wake up in just a minute, you'll see.'_

But something about the way that Snape was shouting seemed real. He was starting to sob, reasoning and pleading with James to let him go. The bespectacled boy was assaulting the teen's poor tract, stretching his fingers brutally against the weak muscles. He laughed, watching whom Harry had thought was his boyfriend squirm with pain.

"So cute. I'm really going to enjoy this," He said softly, pulling his fingers out of the boy's body. Wasting no time, he positioned himself, grabbing Snape's slender hips in both hands.

"No! No! Please don't do this, James! Please!" Severus wailed, tears pouring down his cheeks. "James, you care about me, don't you? You love me! You wouldn't do this!"

James got very close to his face, a knowing smirk spreading across his features. "You really are sad, Sevvy. You're so desperate for affection that you don't even realize when you're being used."

Both Snape and Harry's eyes widened with shock. The teen on the bed uttered a pathetic, "Wh-what? U…used?"

However, anything he would have said after that was cut off by a scream. James shoved into him hard, burying himself in his tight heat. The older boy moaned loudly, throwing his head back. He gave a sharp thrust, drinking in the sounds of agony from the lithe teen beneath him.

"You're an idiot, Snape!" He laughed, digging his nails into the tender white flesh. "I skip out on dates, I hardly make time for you, I never show you affection in public! All I do for you is pretend to care about your problems, and comfort you into putting out for me! You don't even notice the signs, and you wonder why I think you're stupid!" James began a swift, rough rhythm, pounding hard into Snape's frail body.

"No!" Severus wept, trying to pull away but finding nowhere to escape to. He thrashed on the mattress, doing nothing but shove James' arousal harder into him, enticing a new wave of shaky cries. "No! No, please! James, you love me! You said so! You said you l-loved me!"

James bit hard into his neck, drawing blood. A breathy, heartless purr drifted to his ear, just audible enough for Harry to catch. "I love nothing more than your flesh, Severus."

Snape was sobbing helplessly, agony wracking his frame. Harry just watched, horrified, as James continued to thrust into him, his stomach starting to tighten. After a few moments more of Snape's fruitless begging and crying, James came hard into him, letting out a low, feral moan. His wild eyes rolled back, glasses sliding down his nose as sweat beaded his face. In response, the thin boy on the bed whimpered pathetically.

"Aah…" James moaned, slowly pulling out. A grin spread across his face at the pained hiss from the boy below him.

Severus was choking back sobs, dark eyes squeezed shut as he felt the hot, white fluid slithering out of his assaulted entrance. He was shaking, unable to look at James after what had happened.

The bespectacled boy laughed. "Aww, poor little Sevvy! Did that hurt?"

"I hate you," Snape spat weakly, every word dripping with utter loathing.

"You what?" James got up on his knees, climbing over Snape's smooth legs so that his own half-erect and dripping length was pressed into the smaller boy's chest. "You hate your boyfriend? Just because I wanted to pleasure you?" He tutted disapprovingly. "How ungrateful."

Severus whimpered, trying to push him away. "You're not my boyfriend! You're a sick bastard!"

Snarling but wearing a malicious grin, James grabbed the boy's hair, pulling him up by it. "I think we need to clean out that mouth of yours."

Before Snape could protest, James roughly gripped his jaw, forcing his mouth open and shoving his re-hardened arousal deep inside. The smaller boy gagged, his eyes bulging, but James just barked with laughter. He tugged his long, black hair cruelly, holding the sides of his head and starting to pound into the boy's throat. Tears gushed down Severus' cheeks as he fought for air, fighting his gag reflex, his bony hands feebly punching and clawing at James' thighs. Muffled protests left his blocked throat, ignored by James. He roared with laughter at the way Snape's body steadily weakened, the lack of air rendering him limp and dizzy.

Harry felt like he was going to be violently sick. This couldn't be his father that he was watching. Someone had to be using Polyjuice Potion or something. There was no way…_no_ way that his father would do something so utterly vile to someone, even Snape. No, especially Snape, who was so eager to love the bespectacled teen despite his cruelty.

Another loud, pleasured howl jerked Harry from his thoughts as James released again, coming weakly into Severus' throat. The fluid slithered down to his stomach, causing the thin, battered boy to gag weakly. James grinned devilishly, slowly pulling himself out of his captive's slick mouth, hissing softly at the feeling.

"God, you're so warm inside," He purred, sliding down to lightly kiss Snape's head. "I wish I could fuck you until our bodies went numb."

"Why don't you?" Severus whimpered hoarsely, his voice barely audible. "You don't seem to have a problem with violating me. Why don't you just fuck me into eternity and leave me to die?"

James tutted again, a surprisingly warm-looking smile spreading across his face. "Now, now. I'm a good boyfriend. I would never do something like that."

"You're a heartless beast!" The smaller boy howled, struggling to scoot away. As he approached the edge of the bed, he tried to swing his feet over, but he felt a strong hand close on his wrist.

"Severus," James purred. "Come back to bed."

Tears were gushing down the Slytherin's cheeks. "No! No, let me go!"

Sighing, the bespectacled boy reached into his pocket, almost begrudgingly, and pulled out his wand. He raised his free hand and gently touched the tip to Snape's pale, sweaty forehead. His captive trembled, terrified and standing completely still.

"Why would you want to leave? I haven't done anything wrong, have I?" James asked innocently.

Despite his petrified expression, Severus' voice was slowly starting to quiet. "You…you haven't…done anything wrong?"

"No," James cooed soothingly. "No, I've been nothing but good to you. You're just having a bad dream."

"A…a dream?"

A grin spread across the bespectacled boy's face as he tightened his grip on his wand. "_Obliviate_."

Harry's eyes widened as he watched a peaceful look fall over his teacher's pale face. Snape's mouth slipped into a calm smile, and his eyelids fell gently. Slowly, tenderly, James eased him back into bed, holding him close. The Gryffindor waved his wand, whispering "_Scourgify"_ and erasing any leftover mess from their exploits. He smiled, stowing his wand in his back pocket, carefully redressing Severus. A dark shirt was pulled over the boy's head, followed by a small pair of underwear and black jeans, delicately buttoned and zipped. Once he was fully clothed, the slender boy was drawn close to a toned, warm chest, his head resting where he could hear a soothing heartbeat. After a long moment of simple rest, Snape's eyes fluttered open, and he glanced up at his boyfriend.

"James?"

"You fell asleep, love," James replied, stroking his ebony hair. "You were so cute, I just couldn't wake you."

A delighted blush played across the smaller boy's face. "You're so sweet. I just…I had a weird dream. It was vague, but it sort of scared me."

The bespectacled boy kissed his head, holding him close. "It's alright. You're here with me now. Everything's going to be fine."

Harry felt so sick that his knees were starting to weaken. He now felt strongly, despite his deep longing for denial, that this couldn't be fake; it was just far too morbid to have been dreamed up. Horror had never clung so repulsively to his heart. The teen just watched, deeply betrayed and near tears, as his father stroked Snape's back, smiling as his lover nuzzled close. The soft words that were whispered seemed so pound in Harry's ears as if beat out on a heavy steel drum.

"I can't believe I have you, James," Severus uttered, kissing his cheek. "I love you."

A smirk danced across James' near-mocking face as he tucked the boy's head beneath his chin. "I love you too."

XxXxXxXxXxX

**Reviews are appreciated. ^^;**


End file.
